


Chagrin

by privateword



Series: Pierced Eyes [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - School, Cool Guy Tony, Fluff, Good Student Steve, High School, M/M, Pining, Pining Tony Stark, Principal Nick Fury, Teenage Rebellion, Teenagers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 08:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13244628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/privateword/pseuds/privateword
Summary: Tony makes his way to Principal Fury's office when someone stops him.





	Chagrin

Tony flung his bag on his back with one hand, picked himself up off the ground, knees bruised. He groaned and steadily made his way down the hall.

He started his journey with a bit of pondering, specifically of why Steve was staring out the door before he had looked. Steve wasn't a slacker, not the type to gaze aimlessly. He didn't get in trouble much, he was a frail boy with thin arms that draped onto each side. He would fight, but he wasn't stupid as to find himself in detention. He had a way of avoiding the limelight which Tony yearned for on occasion.  
Tony had made it to the tenth locker lined across from the classroom door and, lost in thought, he nearly didn't notice the door opening.  
He didn't turn, his shoulders lay place amongst his ears. He had stopped trying to move his legs after a few fruitless attempts.

The door closed. It was gentle. The steps were quiet but not seeking to scare him.

"Hey. Stark, right?"

Steve. It was his voice and Tony only questioned for a moment if it was Miss #306 imitating him before leaving the thought to rot in dismissal.

Such a confident voice, fitting of a jock or a respectable business man. Not a boy of noodle arms and one of the weirdest walks he'd ever seen. Swear to god, he uses his whole body to move his leg. He's like a flamboyant penguin. 

"Yeah, call me Tony."

Tony kept his back turned and words short.

"Well, Tony, I've been told to accompany you to the principal's office.",  
Steve spoke with a smile bleeding through his words.

"I believe I can make it there on my own.  
I am a big boy.",  
He said, nearly laughing at his own words, with the added effect of a head tilted back and two thumbs that point towards himself.

 

**"Okay, big boy."**

 

His face turned a shade of red it really wasn't accostumed to. He wished for his beard to grow up to his eyes and hide his reaction, scaring the boy off would be a bonus too.  
He was panicking. He tried on a couple different expressions before settling on a simple smile and turning his whole self to the boy behind him.  
A moment later he realised that even though the blush didn't scream embarrassment any longer, he feared now it will only provided the look of a flustered young boy.

It couldn't decide if that was worse or not. There had been so many rumors of ' _did you know, Steve Rogers is gay!'_ that he found himself in a position of wanting to scream.

Steve Rodgers stood there and grinned.

"Right, come on then. We can't keep Principal Fury waiting, you know how he gets."

_Steve passed him in the hall and Tony felt a pull and followed._

**Author's Note:**

> I made a part 2 cause you guys seemed to really like my last one.
> 
> Comments are really appreciated! <3


End file.
